galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Valerius Magnus
Marcus was the third son of the Magnus house. His elder Brothers where Malius and Modius. Malius was expected to take over as the patriarch of the family, and Modius was expected to go into politics. Since Marcus was expected to join the military he was given further martial training then either of his brothers. It was during his childhood training that it was realized he excelled at using two weapons concurrently, with this in mind they also started teaching him more architecture and engineering so he could more easily join the ranks of the Domain's scout or specialty legions. Marcus Stand at 6 Foot 1 Inch with a solid 250 pound body. With all of his training and exercise he maintains that weight and musculature. He has an olive skin tone, with dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Current Marcus is currently serving as the Legate to the Primus' legion. He is out in the forward outpost hunting and destroying hordes of the Undead, Devils, and Demons. History Marcus started in the military in his home province of Amentium expending the empire to the west fighting against the barbarians of those regions. It was during this time he first met Tiberius (who is now the Primus) and Corvino. Eventually Marcus was pulled from that campaign with his two compatriots to the Morium province to investigate the disappearance of a village towards the border with the barbarian country of Emar. They followed a trail that led them to the Great Red Scar that serves as the full Border. Relationships His current compatriots are the Primus, Tehlmar (SP?), and Corvino. He is occasionally accompanied by the rest of the witnesses. Character Sheet Male Human Fighter 20 LN Medium Humanoid Init +4; Senses '''Perception +2 Defense '''AC '''36 '''Flat 30 Touch 15 (+12 armor, 1 Shield, +4 dex, +1 natural, +1 deflection, +1 Dodge, +1 Armor Focus, +4 Armor Specialization, +1 Trait Bonus) HP '''271 '''Fort +19, Ref +12, Will +10 (+5 mind Effecting) Defensive Abilities: ''' '''DR 5/-; Offense Speed '30ft '''Melee Primary Hand: '+5 Adamantine, Holy, Evil Outsider Bane, Impact Longsword +37/+32/+27/+ 22 (2D6 +20 (17-20x3)) 'Melee Offhand: '+5 Adamantine, Holy, Evil Outsider Bane, Impact Gladius+37/+32/+27/+22 (1D8 + 20 (17-20x2)) '''Rend: 1d10 + 15 Ranged: '''+5 Holy Returning Javelin 31,26,21,16 (1d6 +20 (19-20x2)) Statistics '''Str 28(30), Dex 19, Con 20, Int 15, Wis 15, Cha 14 Base Atk +20; CMB +30 (+4 Sunder); CMD 45 (+2 Sunder) Feats: '''Two weapon Fighting, Double Slice, Two Weapon Defense, Martial Versatility (Domian Weapons), Weapon Focus (Domian Weapons), Weapon Specialization (Domian Weapons), Endurance, Toughness, Two Weapon Rend, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus (Domian Weapons), Greater Weapon Specialization (Domian Weapons), Armed Deflect, Power Attack, Improved Bravery, Penetrating Strike, Hammer the Gap, Improved Sunder, Greater Sunder, Sundering Strike, Inspiring Bravery, Improved Critical, Greater Penetrating Strike, Armor Focus, Advanced Armor Training (Juggernaut), Martial Mastery (Domian Weapons), Combat Reflexes, Leadership (25), Martial Focus, Advanced Armor Training (Armor Specialization) '''Skills (Marcus): Climb 33, Intimidate 15, Knowledge (Engineering) 25, Knowledge (History) 12, Knowledge (Nobility) 22 (Background), Profession (Soldier) 25 (Background), Swim 33, Survival 25 Skills (Maurice): Bluff 25, Diplomacy 27, Escape Artist 27, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) 25, Knowledge (Geography) 25, Knowledge (Local) 25, Linguistics 25, Sleight of Hand 27 Languages (Marcus): Latin, High Latin Languages (Maurice): ''' '''Traits: Armor Expert, Defender of the Society SQ : Bravery +5, Defensive Flurry +5, Twin Blades +4, Weapon Mastery (Longsword), Doublestrike, Improved Balance, Equal Opportunity, Perfect Balance, Deft Doublestrike, Deadly Defense Gear +5 Holy, Evil Outsider Bane, Impact Adamantine Longsword +5 Holy, Evil Outsider Bane, Impact Adamantine Gladius +5 Returning Holy Javelin +5 Adamantine Breastplate, Armored Skirt Fighters Kit Belt STR +2 Vest of Sustenance Boots of Enduring March Cloak of Resistance +2 Ring of Protection +1 Amulet of Natural Armor +1 Category:People Category:PCs